plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Abel
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = Abel | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = true | Name = Abel | AKA = The Finger Flayer | CreatureType = Undead | Race = Revenant (Half-dwarf) | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Dwarvish | Status = Undead | DeathReason = Killed by Tarnian mercenaries | DeathEp = | Place = Neverwinter, Waterdeep | Family = Krisella Soulaxe (foster daughter) | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Abel is a male half-dwarf revenant, also known by the moniker "The Finger Flayer". As an NPC, he is played by Ben P. Description Appearance Abel has long black hair and a wispy goatee. His skin is sallow and sunken. His eyes burn with red flares. Personality Abel rarely speaks. When he does, his voice is commanding and precise. He is filled with hatred, and focuses only on revenge. Background When he was alive, Abel was the priest in Krisella's home village. The mayor of the village had a gambling problem, and owed money to a powerful individual. When the mayor failed to pay his debts, his debtor sent Tarnian mercenaries to collect. Krisella's parents interfered, attempting to defend the mayor, but were killed in the encounter. Abel paid the mayor's debt, persuading the mercenaries to leave. Seeing that she had been orphaned, Abel took eight-year-old Krisella into his home and raised her as his own. He taught her tenets of kindness and forgiveness. Over 40 years later, the mayor's debtor once again sent mercenaries to Krisella's village. Abel died trying to diffuse the situation. Seventy years have passed since his death. Episode Appearances Plan B heads to Neverwinter. Upon entering the gates, they find a large crowd gathered around a dead body in the street. The fingers of the corpse had been removed and scattered nearby. Asking a nearby guard, they learn that the suspected killer is a figure dubbed by the townsfolk as "The Finger Flayer". He seemed to target only Tarnian mercenaries, and had killed approximately eight of them within the previous two weeks. As they survey the scene, Krisella catches a glimpse of a man in the crowd across the square that closely resembles Abel — who she witnessed being killed 70 years prior. She dashes toward him, but he ducks into the crowd and disappears. Krisella keeps the incident to herself, but spends the remainder of their time in Neverwinter getting drunk. Mehgrin travels to Neverwinter to learn more about the Finger Flayer. He discovers that the death count has raised to at least a dozen, but there has not been a murder for several days. He also learns that several of the victims had been placed in protective custody, and the killer still managed to bypass any guards and reach his targets. Most of the Tarnians had either fled Neverwinter or been escorted to Waterdeep. Sildar pulls Krisella aside and asks if she knows anything about the recent killings in Neverwinter. He informs her that the killer has begun leaving the words "FOR SOULAXE" at the murder scenes, written in blood. Sildar tells Plan B that the killings have resumed, only this time in Waterdeep. The Snapdragons have been running an operation on behalf of the Lords' Alliance to try and apprehend the Finger Flayer. He asks the heroes to travel to the City of Splendors, rendezvous with the Snapdragons, and assist them in their investigation. Plan B agrees. In the Yawning Portal tavern in Waterdeep, Plan B meets with the Snapdragons and are told about their plan to capture the killer. The heroes head to a warehouse in the Field Ward, escorting a young Tarnian named Hocran Chorster they will use as bait. In the early hours of the next morning, the Finger Flayer emerges from the wall and heads towards Hocran. Krisella immediately recognizes him as Abel. Plan B employs various methods to try and stop him, but to no avail. Abel charms the youth, and then tries to convince Krisella to kill the youth herself. She refuses, claiming the path of death and vengeance is not what he taught her. Disappointed in her decision, Abel teleports out of the room, bringing Hocran with him. As the heroes rush out of the warehouse, Hocran is already dead on the street in front of them, fingers severed and scattered around his body. Plan B summons Hubbub the Fey Toad and asks if he knows anything about Abel. Hubbub reveals that Abel has characteristics similar to those of a revenant, undead creatures from the Shadowfell who return to the Material Plane to exact revenge on the creatures that killed them. The heroes spend the next several days investigating information on revenants, learning much about their origins and abilities. They also attempt to learn more about Tarnian genealogy to try and find a connection between Hocran and the mercenaries who killed Abel 70 years ago. The Snapdragons notify Plan B that, due to Krisella's personal history with Abel, the Lords' Alliance had chosen to remove the heroes from the investigation. Fayez encourages Krisella to continue trying to find a way to entrap Abel, implying that she may be a critical key to their success. Relationships Krisella In life, Abel and Krisella were extremely close, like father and daughter. It was Abel's teachings that convinced Krisella to become an adventuring paladin, and to assist those she came into contact with who needed help. In undeath, Krisella does not consider the current Abel to be the same person she knew as a child. Even so, there are parts of Abel's philosophy that ring true to her, and she finds herself conflicted with how to truly bring justice for her parents and the adopted father she loved. She also worries about Abel not finding peace and passing to the afterlife unfulfilled. Character Information Revenant Abilities * Regeneration * Rejuvenation * Turn immunity * Undead nature * Vengeful tracker Additional Abilities Abel has also demonstrated the following abilities: * Charming * Dispelling magic * Duplicity * Teleportation * Walking through walls Quotations * "If justice cannot be exacted on the guilty, then it will be exacted on their descendants."